


Compromise

by Skwibbiblee



Series: Differences draw us closer [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dialogue Heavy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: Theodosia and Philip arrive downtown and Aaron has a discussion with them both regarding a letter Philip had sent him in a feverish haze.Also known as " Philip was feverish and asked to marry theodosia with an embarrassing letter to her dad"





	Compromise

When they arrived, the foyer was silent, and Philip began to think maybe Aaron wasn't home, that is until he caught the sound of flickering flames in the room to the left.

Theodosia swept across the floor, heading into the room as Philip stood there with their luggage. She emerged with her father in tow, holding a letter, one Philip recognized from the stamp on the back of it. That was his letter.

" Mr. Burr, sir, it's nice to have been invited to your house," Philip said politely, bowing at the waist.

Aaron smiled softly at the boy.

" Theodosia, dear, would you mind showing Philip to the room he'll be staying in?"

" Of course, Papa."

As Philip was passing Burr, he was grabbed by the arm and handed the letter before being let go and sent on his way.

Philip followed his beloved to his room for the time he'd be here and looked around before kissing her sweetly and parting.

" I'll put my stuff away and we can meet downstairs?"

" It's a date."

Philip smiled and shut the door, mood immediately dropping as he listened to his beloved's footsteps trail away from the door. He took this time to survey his letter. It was legible, but still had hints that he was writing while not in his right state of mind, if the lower dipping letters had anything to say.

-Dear Mr. Aaron Burr,

Sir, I write in preparation to tell you some news, or at least ask something-

Philip grimaced, sitting on the bed and continuing to read. This was horrible. He just hoped it got better.

\- We haven't talked very much, if ever, good sir, but I do believe I am deeply in love with your dearest daughter. I've been seeing her privately for months now, and I'm sure you're well aware she is upstate with my family.-

Jesus, Philip, rambler much? And, yes, great, remind Aaron you've taken his daughter from him.

\- She is quite lovely, your daughter. I hope you let me keep her.-

PHILIP HAMILTON, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! She is not an animal to be won at a fair! She was he own lady and this is her father! Oh, god, he's probably going to shoot you in the foot, or at least shove said foot back into your mouth, where it belongs.

\- I ask something serious, Mr. Burr. I ask you hear me out with what I am going to ask you.-

Ask, ask, ask. Alexander would curl his lip at this writing, and Philip had to agree, it was horrible. He steadied his resolve and continued reading until the end.

\- I ask informally for your daughter's hand, sir. She's someone I just couldn't stand to lose in my life, but I'm tired of not doing what I want to do. I would've drafted this letter earlier, but, as I am sure you've heard, I was shot. Duels really are just pointless things, aren't they? It is this injury that has shown me, even moreso than before, that my feelings are reciprocated. Your daughter left to help take care of me, and I want to repay her in the only way I know. And don't worry, I don't mean intercourse.-

Philip keened in embarrassment, burying his face in his hands. 

"And don't worry, i dON'T MEAN INTERCOURSE, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME," he screamed into his palms, biting his fingers as he silently raged at himself. Real classy, Philip.

He took a few minutes to dwell on the fact he'd never get Theodosia's hand in marriage, ever, and that it was all his stupid feverish writing's fault.

" Please, just let this torture end," he begged quietly.

\- I mean by loving her like she has loved me, through sickness and through health. She really is an angel, your daughter, Mr. Burr. She was right there holding my hand when I felt like I was drowning, and I will always be grateful. You've raised an angel. I only hope you'll share this source of grace with me. 

If you'd like to talk when I recover, please, tell my your daughter, but do not tell her why. I want this to be a surprise.

\- Sincerely, Philip Hamilton

Philip gulped and set the letter aside, steeling his resolve as he tucked his trunk under the bed. He'd unpack eventually, but he'd kept his love and her father waiting long enough.

Slipping through the door, the freckled male went downstairs, looking for Theodosia, nearly jumping when Burr walked out of the other room at the same time he went to enter it.

" Hamilton."

" Mr. Burr, sir?"

" Come sit with me."

" Yes, sir."

The two entered what Philip gathered was Burr's study, and jumped at the clicking of the door closing.

" Philip Hamilton."

" Yes, sir?"

" Your letter-"

" I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to send most of that, I- I was feverish, and just writing to write, it seems, and I even addressed it to you, and, I'm so sorry!"

"... Talk less, Hamilton."

"..Yes, sir."

" I see you can take advice your father couldn't in stride."

" It's a talent, sir."

Aaron sat in a chair across the room.

" Theodosia is still upstairs."

" Oh?"

" I told her not to come down."

Philip's heart sank.

" Oh."

" We need to speak seriously, Mr. Hamilton. This is regarding your letter. Being fever-driven or not, you still wrote what you did."

Philip gulped.

" Sir, please, don't think me a bad person for what I wrote."

" I do not think you a bad person, boy. I just need to know if you meant what you said."

" About your daughter?"

" Among other things."

" I do adore her, sir. I love her so much... I understand if you, like my father, do not approve of this, but I would give anything to have her hand in marriage. She's the world to me."

Aaron smiled softly, not that Philip saw, he was staring at his hands, nervously twiddling them.

" Do you promise to give her the world? Never to cheat, or to hurt her?"

" Yes, sir."

" Do you promise to never leave her?"

" I promise to try my best. I almost left her earlier, when I was shot, and that hurt more than the actual wound; almost leaving my beloved alone again."

Aaron frowned.

" Philip."

He looked up.

" You are truly a helpless puppy for her, aren't you?"

" Sir, with all due respect, I'm a love-struck man, but... speaking truthfully, I am helpless. I don't know what i'd do without her."

Aaron stood.

Philip blinked.

" Your answers convey emotion I haven't seen since my own beloved left this world... If you are truly serious, bring my daughter here. If you are questioning, remain here with me. If you have no mind to stay with my daughter, leave. Don't even pack up, just leave."

The brunet stood and made his way to the door, looking at Aaron before gulping and taking a deep breath, hurrying to where he assumed Theodosia was, listening for the sound of movement before knocking politely on the door.

He'd guessed wrong, but Theodosia heard a knock on the door next to her's and opened her own.

" Philip?"

He blushed lightly.

" Wrong door."

She giggled.

" What do you need?"

" Come downstairs with me."

" My father said-"

" I know what your father said."

"..."

She left her room, hooking her arm with his, both of them heading down the stairs.

Philip escorted her to the room her father was in and Theodosia blinked in surprise.

" Shut the door, Philip."

" Yes, sir."

The door was shut.

" Sit. Both of you."

They sat.

" What's going on," Theodosia asked, question dancing in her dark orbs.

Philip shrugged, looking at Aaron Burr.

Aaron took a careful breath.

" Theodosia... Many months ago you came to me at a ball and told me you wanted a chance with this boy. A Hamilton. I had scoffed, but, eventually, you broke me down and convinced me to give him a chance."

Aaron looked Philip over again.

" Today, this same young man has come and talked to me, asking for me to give him a chance."

Theodosia's hands flew up to her mouth, her eyes widening as she looked between the two males.

" And I've decided..."

Philip's heart stuttered.

" To give him a chance."

Theodosia grabbed Philip's shirt-sleeve, holding it tightly, watching her father.

" He has asked for your hand, my dearest Theodosia."

Theodosia felt tears prickling in her eyes.

" And my blessing has been given. I know this boy is true... And, despite everything I've ever believed about a Hamilton, this one has proven to me, they are not their father, or their mother. This young man is not just a Hamilton. He is himself, and he has promised to love you always."

Philip grinned at Theodosia and let out a yelp as she tackled him down in a hug, kissing him passionately.

" Yes, Yes, I say yes!"

Aaron looked surprised and looked away, blushing slightly.

" A-Anyway, that is, um, all I needed to say... Would either of you two like to help with dinner?"

Theodosia broke away from Philip, sitting on him. 

" I'll do it~!"

Philip sat up a bit, out of breath.

" I-I'll help."

Aaron smiled softly and left the room.

" Come in when you're ready, I'll be preparing in the kitchen."

The three spent that week getting acquainted, and trying not to step on toes. 

Aaron decided, maybe, all Hamiltons weren't that bad.


End file.
